Bread can be challenging to store, particularly in the case of homemade bread because, unlike store-bought bread, it does not come in its own wrapper. Homemade bread can be stored by using plastic wrap or foil, but neither provides a sufficient seal and the bread may get stale quickly. Containers with removable lids are typically not sized appropriately for storing bread. Bags may sometimes be available and sized appropriately for holding the bread, but can be awkward to use when removing the bread for slicing and then returning it for subsequent storage.